


Water Me

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: AU. Your mother has remarried six months ago, leaving you with a new step-brother, Kylo. While you aren’t his biggest fan, one night changes everything, leaving you to figure out how you are going to handle the mess you have landed in - and your growing desire for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: reader and kylo are step-siblings and have been for about six months.

You drop your books on the bed with a small sigh. Class had felt endless today. To make matters worse, you have been given a math assignment that makes you want to crawl under bed for the rest of your life. You rub the temples of your forehead. The sun is already setting. You take the bus to and from campus, still saving up for a car, and the traffic today had just made things more annoying.

                “You just get home now?” A deep voice says from your doorway.

                You stiffen and look over your shoulder. Kylo is standing there with his arms crossed. You try to keep the scowl off your face. You have no idea if he knows the depths of your dislike of him but you are striving hard to keep the peace in your family when it comes to your new step-brother.

                “Yes.”  You are hoping if you keep this short, he will leave.

                “You know I can just take you home after my class gets out,” He reminds you, looking bored, “Then you wouldn’t have to take the bus back.”

                Kylo has a point. But the idea of sharing a car with Mr. Gloom and Doom doesn’t exactly thrill you.

                “Your class gets out an hour after mine. I could be home with the bus by then.” You reply.

                “Except for today.” He lingers on the last word, probably pleased with himself for proving a point.

                You turn to face him. Your mother remarried six months ago and you were happy for her. You liked your step-father and you liked seeing your mom smiling again. It was the inclusion of your step-brother, Kylo, that had been the fly in the ointment.

                Currently, his head is tilted slightly to the side, waiting for your reply. He is wearing black jeans that, to your chagrin, fit him nicely, and a simple white t-shirt that reveals how in shape he is. You feel your stomach twist as you realize you are checking him out. That has been happening more and more lately and the entire idea of it fills you with horror.

                Forcing yourself to stare at his face, you go, “Fine, except for today. There was traffic.”

                He stares at you for a moment. His eyes are blank. You can never read what he is thinking. He is always slinking around the house or sneaking out late at night when everyone else is asleep. Once or twice, you have heard low giggles of a girl in his room. You can count the number of times you have seen Kylo smile on one hand. There is a darkness that seems to reside him that no one else notices but you. Once or twice, you tried to broach the subject with your mom but it was clear that she didn’t understand where you were coming from.

                “Your mom is working late,” Kylo goes, changing the subject swiftly, “Dinner is ready though.”

                “Great.” You say under your breath as he leaves.

                You give yourself a few moments to collect yourself. You still aren’t used to having meals with Kylo. _It’s fine,_ you tell yourself, _you’ll be fine._ You repeat this to yourself as you head down the stairs and sit at the table. Dinner is a quiet affair. Kylo hardly speaks, poking around at the salad he opted to eat instead of the pizza, as your step-father asks about your day.

                You make your mistake when you mention the homework assignment that you are dreading to finish.

                “Kylo can help you with that, can’t you?” Your step-father goes, instantly seeing a chance for the two of you to get along.

                Kylo pauses, his fork hovering mid-air. He glances at you and you hope that he will say no. Surely, he will. Why would he want to sit around tutor his step-sister?

                But to your horror, he goes, “Sure. I’ll help you tonight.”

                There is no way you can get out of it without looking rude or ungrateful. You force a smile on your face and nod in agreement. Leave it to your big mouth resulting in Kylo now trying to tutor you in math. You can’t imagine how this is going to go.

*

                You are drumming your fingers across the top of your desk. You have your laptop open in front of you to show the assignment, one of your textbooks and a blank notebook just because…why did you need the notebook again? That’s right – it made you look like you were taking this a bit more seriously than you were.

                You doubted that anything Kylo tried to teach you tonight was going to sink in. Math isn’t your strong suit. Maybe he will back out. It would be a favour to you both if he pretended he had a headache or something –

                There is a knock on the door and your heart skips a beat. Great, he is going to show up after all. The door opens and Kylo sticks his head in.

                “All set?” He asks and you nod.

                He shuts the door behind him. Are you imagining it or did he lock it? You can’t quite tell from across the room if it is locked or not. No, you’re just dreaming things up. Better stop that shit now or you will drive yourself crazy.

                Kylo sits down next to you. You risk a glance at him. Your mouth feels dry at this sudden close proximity. He smells like clean laundry and faintly of cigarettes. He probably smokes and tries to hide it from his dad. You don’t know much about him, you realize as he leans slightly forward to look at your assignment.

                What you do know, however, is that you react to him in a way you don’t like. You have often told yourself that it is because you don’t like him. But if that is the truth, why do you feel so nervous around him? Your gaze lingers on his lips as he looks at your laptop screen and then you turn your head away to look down at your notebook.

                “This is what you don’t understand?” Kylo finally goes.

                “Yes. Well, I understand a little. Sorta. I mean…” Rambling, you cut yourself off and fall silent.

                Kylo’s gaze flicks to you. Has he always been in this good of shape? You imagine that he has but you don’t spend a lot of time looking at him. You take quick looks at Kylo as if staring at him too long will lead to thoughts you aren’t supposed to have about your step-brother.

                “Fine. We’ll start at the beginning then.” He replies, clearly not noticing or caring about the strange effect that he has on you.

                 And so he did. You try your best to follow the lesson but your mind keeps wandering. Wandering in directions that it definitely shouldn’t be wandering towards…

                For instance, the way that Kylo’s knee is pressed against yours. It is nothing special. Surely, it is nothing that you should be focusing on. Nor you should you be noticing the way he leans forward to correct your work on the math problem. At one point, he makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and plucks the pencil out of your fingers. His fingertips brush against your skin – the smallest of touches – and your heart skips a beat.

                None of it makes sense. Not when you have been actively working so hard to avoid being around him and don’t even particularly like his dark and brooding way of standing around. So, why is Kylo making you feel like this? It is even worse because he is now your step-brother.

                The lesson goes late into the night. Your mother and step-father go to bed rather early and the silence at ten pm seems to weigh heavily on you as you stare the notepad. Kylo is texting someone on his cell phone, waiting for you to finish the problem.

                You drop the pencil on the notebook, “I can’t. My brain is dead.” You complain, hating math and the fact that it exists and has forced you to take tutoring lessons from Kylo.

                He glances up from his phone, “Really?” His voice is dripping with sarcasm and you bite your tongue, wanting just to tell him to get out.

                Kylo leans forward. You can feel his breath against your neck as he seems to study how far you got in the problem before giving up. His phone vibrates and he ignores it. You wonder if it is a girl. Then you wonder why you are. God, he really needs to get out of your room.

                “Has nothing sunk in the past two hours?” He asks in the same monotone, bored voice of his that you dislike.

                “I’m tired.” You repeat, probably sounding as though you are whining – and maybe you are a little.

                Kylo moves his chair closer to yours. Too close. The scent of him is making you a little lightheaded.

                “I’ll go over this one more time.” He says sternly.

                Before you can sigh or make any sort of protest, something strange happens. Kylo’s hand is drifting down from his side and rests on your knee. His other hand picks up the pencil and he taps it twice against the paper before he begins to speak.

                His hand on your knee is alarming. Why is it there? Is his hand just tired – is that even a thing? You keep glancing at it.

                “You’re not listening.” His voice cracks through your fog and you blink quickly.

                “I told you – I’m tired.”

                “One more time. Surely, you can get through one more time.” He scoffs.

                And then his hand moves…up…up along your knee…along your thigh…the entire time Kylo speaks as if he is doing nothing wrong. You watch his hand, unable to take your eyes away from it as his fingers trail to the top of your sweatpants.

                Your breath catches. Kylo is still speaking normally. But his hand is slipping down the front of your sweatpants to your underwear. You do nothing – what can you do? You are rooted to the spot; completely frozen by the sudden turn of events. Not to mention Kylo is acting like he is doing nothing wrong at all.

                His hand – _your step-brother’s hand_ – is down your sweatpants. His index finger is lazily running across the front of your underwear, just above your pussy. No longer registering anything that Kylo is doing, you are trying to tell yourself to pull away. Tell him to stop. Something.

                But you do nothing. Instead, you sit there as Kylo scribbles out numbers with his free hand. The pencil glides across the page and he isn’t looking at you. His other hand has gone still in your pants as he finishes writing down a formula.

                “Get it?” Kylo goes but doesn’t wait for your reply as he launches into the next part of the problem.

                His finger runs down the front of your underwear, along your pussy lips. You bite your bottom lip to keep from making noise. Dizziness overtakes you. This is a dream. It must be. Because you have to be fucking crazy to allow this to keep going.

                Kylo’s voice is calm and steady but his finger trails back up your pussy. Through the thin fabric, it brushes against your clit. You shiver, startled at how wet you are. Kylo seems to notice as well because his hand goes to the top of your underwear –

                And then wiggles down towards your bare pussy. You make a small noise in the back of your throat but either Kylo doesn’t hear it or doesn’t care because he doesn’t stop. To your horror, your body betrays you by opening your legs a bit, allowing Kylo easier access to your pussy.

                This is so wrong. You keep telling yourself this but it doesn’t seem to be enough to tell him to stop. This is your step-brother. You cannot allow this. You shouldn’t be letting Kylo’s fingers brush against your clit – just enough to make your head swim – and then down your slit.

                The entire time, Kylo is reciting the lesson from before. There is no indication of his arousal. He isn’t even looking at you. His fingers probe your pussy lips. You know he can feel how wet you are. Your face is burning in horror and embarrassment.

                Your step-brother’s finger slips past your lips and into your wetness. Kylo shifts slightly to allow himself easier access – the first sign that he is involved in this even though he is still talking about the lesson. His finger slips into your hole. You grip the sides of your chair, hating how fucking good it feels. Hating that it is Kylo doing this to you and that you aren’t going to stop him. No, you’re going to let your own step-brother get you off.

                Kylo’s finger enters you as much as it can from this sitting position and he pumps his finger in and out lazily for a few moments. Your clit is swollen. You risk a glance at him but his face is unreadable. You are breathing hard now and trying your best to keep quiet as if noise will shatter whatever strange spell has settled over the room.

                Kylo’s finger leaves your hole and finally makes its way to your clit. He circles the swollen bead once – twice – and stops. His finger presses against it but there is no more movement. You realize you are holding your breath. Is he going to pull away? Perhaps he finally realized how fucking insane it was to be getting off his step-sister like this.

                But no. He is adjusting, moving his body to face yours. You are startled but remain frozen in place. Kylo starts quickly moving his finger across your clit in a circular motion. It happens so suddenly that you gasp in surprise – the noise seems to echo in the room.

                Your step-brother reaches out and grabs you by your hair. Yanking your head forward so that you are looking at him, he picks up the speed in which he is rubbing your clit with. Your head is held in place from his hand, forcing you to look at him.

                Kylo doesn’t release the grip on your hair. You let out a ragged gasp as your body twitches. He is looking at you. His lips are parted and his eyes are staring intently at you as he gets you off. The math homework is forgotten.

                Your brain is screaming at you about how dreadful this is. You shouldn’t be allowing your step-brother to get you off. But he is doing it so well that the pleasure drowns out your brain. You shudder again. He is going to make you cum with a single finger. Any time you have been with guys, they have been sloppy or lazy about getting you cum. Kylo is about to make you finish on the spot.

                For the first time since this started, he finally speaks in a low, hoarse voice, “Cum for me.”

                Hearing these words leave Kylo’s mouth is so dirty – you let out another whimper, almost there –

                Then he goes, “Cum for your step-brother.”

                Those deliciously dirty words, surely a complete and total sin, send you over the edge. You gasp but Kylo doesn’t let go of your hair. You are cumming now; biting your bottom lip in an effort to be silent as if the entire world is listening to what you are doing. Kylo is watching you finish. He is studying your face as he brings you to climax. Your breathing is ragged and you are moving your hips a little as you cum. The orgasm is intense. You cannot recall the last time you had one quite like this. Your step-brother watches you finish until the climax is over.

                He brings his hand out of your sweatpants. The full realization of what you just let happen rolls over you and the mortification settles in. Kylo runs his hands through his hair but his face is blank.

                Then he leans over and closes the textbook, “Lesson is over for today.” He goes gruffly and stands up.

                You want to say something – but what the hell do you say after what just happened? You are still struggling to wrap your head around everything as well as regain feeling in your legs. Kylo doesn’t look at you as he leaves. The door shuts behind you, leaving you completely alone in the aftermath of what you just did with your step-brother.

                The worst part? Just how much you liked it.

               


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking things too far with your step-brother, Kylo, you are determined for that to never happen again. However, a late night visit proves that might be trickier than you thought.

                You should definitely be sleeping. It is past midnight yet you are sitting in bed with Netflix on, your laptop open in front of you with a half-started essay for your class on the screen. Your words are coming slowly and probably don’t make much sense. The reality show you put on the TV was supposed to be a distraction yet it doesn’t seem to be helping.

                Absolutely nothing is helping. How could it? After what you did – after how much you liked it – everything the past five days has been thrown completely off kilter. You had trouble paying attention in class, difficulty with your homework and an aching urge to be around Kylo and also avoid him at all costs.

                 There you go again! You curse inwardly for slipping up and thinking about him. Thinking about Kylo is bad news. Your step-brother, once a gloomy shadow around the house since your mother remarried, has becoming something more complicated and dangerous.

                Your mind flicks back to the memory of his hand down your pants and his finger working your clit. He had watched you cum. To make matters worse, it had been the mention of the fact he was your step-brother that had sent you toppling over the edge into the strongest orgasm you ever had. Your face burns at the memory.

                Since then, you have been darting and dodging him at every turn. Only once had Kylo talked to you. Forced, over dinner in front of his father and your mother, asking if you wanted to keep tutoring. Your lie had come easily: your friend was helping you after class.

                But late at night, when you’d hear Kylo sneak out of the house or hear his footsteps in the hallway, the memory of what the two of you had done would return. As did the longing…resulting in you playing with yourself until you came in a pale imitation of how it had felt when Kylo had gotten you off.

                Now, it was late and you were wide awake. Debating what to do, you stare at your laptop screen when there is a soft knock at the door.

                The fog from your brain clears instantly as you enter red alert mode. Your chest tightens. It must be Kylo. Your mother and his father are asleep downstairs. Before you can say anything, the handle turns and the door slowly opens.

                Kylo steps inside the room. He hovers in the doorway. His black t-shirt is a size too small, showing off how toned he is. His sweatpants are a faded black but he still somehow makes them look good. No – no, that is a dangerous thought. You aren’t going down that road.

                “I didn’t say you could come in.” You try to sound angry but your voice catches.

                Kylo goes, “Can’t sleep?”

                He takes a step into your room and closes the door. You wait for him to lock it – the signal last time that something was going to happen. But your TV is too loud and he is standing in front of the handle, making it impossible to tell.

                You hate how good he looks. How good your step-brother looks. And you hate that he is your step-brother. If he wasn’t then maybe…

                Maybe nothing, you think firmly. There is nothing to dwell on when it comes to Kylo.

                “No, I can’t. But I’m trying to do homework.”

                Kylo steps away from the door. It isn’t locked and the tension in your chest eases a little. Maybe he has come here to talk about what happened. That is probably likely. Fine, you’ll make sure to tell him that you’re okay with just forgetting about what unfolded.

                You close your laptop and put it on your night table, “Listen, Kylo…about the other night. I assume that’s why you’re here, anyway.”

                Kylo frowns, “No, why?”

                His answer takes you slightly by surprise, “Because of what we did.”

                He studies you a moment with those dark eyes before letting out a small chuckle, “Ah. So, you’re what…at the ‘I feel guilty’ stage?”

                You blink and try to think of a way to reply, “What?” You finally settle on.

                _Nailed it._

Kylo comes over to the end of your bed. Just the way he stands there conjures up dirty images that are better left in the dumpster. He crosses his arms. Why is he so in shape? What sort of weirdo finds time to work out while also taking on a full course load? He’s going to make you look bad if he does better in college than you do.

                “You’re beating yourself up over the night. That’s why you’ve been acting like a weirdo the last few days.”

                You protest, “How could I not? What we did was a mistake. I should have stopped it. It never should have gone that far. You’re my step-brother.”

                Kylo cocks an eyebrow, “That didn’t seem to be a hindrance the other night. In fact, if I remember correctly –”

                “Don’t.” You cut him off, panicked about him saying anything about the event aloud, as if you can deny it happened as long as both speak about it vaguely.

                 Kylo smirks. Yet instead of leaving, he starts to crawl into your bed. Your breath catches as the sight of him slinking towards you but you don’t say anything. You lean backwards and he stops near your waist, on all fours, staring at you intently.

                “I saw your light was on and I thought I could help.” His voice is low and deep and despite your best efforts, you can hear him from the other night – _cum for me_.

                “With my essay? Sure. I’m having writer’s block.” You try to joke, to deflect, but the words come out more panicked than sarcastic.

                “You know what I can help you with.” Kylo’s voice is creeping up your spine.

                “We can’t,” Your voice has dropped to a nervous whisper – apparently locking the door hadn’t been a concern for him, “You’re my step-brother.”

                “Barely,” He goes, “For what, six months?”

                “Oh, I didn’t realize it had to be a year for you to achieve full step-sibling status so excuse me.”

                The corners of his mouth twitch like he is going to smile. Instead, he reaches out with one hand for your sweatpants and tugs on them a little. Goosebumps break out across your skin. Your resolve is crumbling. What is wrong with you?!

                “I’ll help you fall asleep. Trust me.”

                “Trust you.” You echo, beginning to feel a bit light-headed.

                Kylo leans away from you. You think perhaps he has come to his senses. But instead he reaches out for you and tugs you down towards the edge of the bed. You gasp in surprise. In one fluid motion, your feet are dangling off the end of your bed and your sweatpants have been yanked off and tossed to the floor.

                Kylo is sinking to the floor on his knees. You should back away and tell him to get out. Yet you feel frozen in place, entranced at the sight of him kneeling in front of you. He reaches out and his hands trail up your legs, over your knees…stopping at your thighs.

                “Tell me to go.” He dares you, bringing his eyes to meet yours.

                This is it. Your last chance. You feel confident if you were to ask Kylo to leave that he would. You look at his fingers against the top of your thigh. God, you want him so much that it must be unhealthy. He is your step-brother. It’s so…it’s just so wrong…

                When you don’t tell him to go, Kylo gently pries apart your thighs. Your underwear is still on. You could still back out – tell him this cannot go any further. But instead, you only stare at the way his finger runs down the front of your underwear, causing you to shiver.

                “Look at this. Already so wet. Were you waiting for me?” He says quietly, clearly liking the fact that he can tease you.

                Your voice has apparently died because no reply comes. Kylo doesn’t seem to care. His index finger runs down your slit through the thin fabric of your underwear. Then he goes to the top of your underwear and starts to tug it off you. Your body betrays you, allowing him to remove them, leaving you exposed to him.

                Kylo leans forward. His head goes in between your thighs and you feel his lips press against your slit as he kisses you down there gently. The touch is slight but your breath inhales sharply from the overwhelming sensation of everything.

                He tilts his face just enough so that you can see his eyes peering up at your from in between your thighs, and he goes, “Let your step-brother help you fall asleep.”

                There it is again. That swooping, dizzying sensation of being turned on by the filthy notion that he is your step-brother. Kylo’s tongue flicks out across your pussy lips. He spreads your lips apart gently with his fingers before pressing his tongue in your hole. You let out a small noise from the sudden pleasure as his tongue works your hole. He leaves your clit alone, focused on tasting you at the moment.

                Seeing your step-brother’s face buried against your pussy is the most disgusting thing you could have seen – and it is making you extremely wet. By the time he finally darts his tongue across your clit, your hands have balled into fists, wrapping the blanket around your fingers as you lean back, letting out a ragged gasp. You don’t want to make noise but like the first time around, it feels like a momentous task.

                Kylo’s tongue starts to rapidly flick across your clit, occasionally stopping to press his tongue flat against your swollen bead. Once in a while he will wrap his lips gently around it and suck for a few seconds. It feels fantastic. After dealing a couple different boys going down on you and quickly revealing they had no idea what they were doing, you can hardly believe how amazing Kylo eating you out feel.

                And yet…you wonder if he is hard. You are curious about his cock and if it is big and thick. Part of your brain is telling you that you are already in too deep. But the larger part of you thinks that you are already lost – lost to Kylo and the spell he has woven over you – that why not ask for more?

                “Kylo,” You pant and he hesitates, glancing up at you, “I want – I want to…” You can’t bring yourself to say it allowed.

                He pulls away from your pussy, a glint in his eyes, “You want to suck my cock?” He whispers to you and you manage to nod.

                Kylo smirks again, standing up and pulling down his sweatpants, “You want to suck your step-brother’s cock?”            

                “Y-yes…” You breath, your clit swollen and pussy soaked but desperately wanting more of him.

                His boxers are straining against his hard cock. He reaches out for you, pulling you off the bed and pushing on your shoulders so that now it is you who is on your knees. You are having trouble breathing because your head is swirling at what you are about to do. This is so dirty – but your fingers are curling around the band of his boxers and you are tugging them down.

                His cock springs free and it is warm and thick and all yours. You wrap your hand around it and start jerking him off. Kylo’s lips part in a small sigh at the touch. The tip of his dick is leaking precum. He looks so good that you cannot stand it.

                “I want to see those pretty lips around my cock,” Kylo whispers, his voice strained, “Look up at me when you do it. I want to see my step-sister suck me off.”

                Ugh, there it is. By now, he must know it is a button of yours – one he is clearly taking pleasure in hitting. With your pussy dripping, you run your tongue over the head of his meat before wrapping your lips around it. He makes a small grunting noise as you drop your hand and start to take more of him in your mouth.

                Your step-brother’s cock is thick and stretches your mouth out. Your lips strain to take him and a couple of times you gag a little. But you marvel at how good he feels in you – how wrong this is and how fucking much you like it. You begin to bob your head up and down on his dick and flick your eyes up.

                Kylo is looking down at you. He is breathing hard, watching you suck him off and goes, “Just like that. Spit on it.”

                You take his dick out of your mouth and spit on it before rubbing it across his shaft with your hand. You bring your tongue to his heavy balls, dragging it across them and sucking on each one a little, causing him to shudder. He is rock hard. His cock is slippery with your spit and his precum. You take him back in your mouth, working him over.

                Then Kylo pulls away and orders, “On the bed.”

                You obey, feeling dazed, as if you are dreaming. Kylo lays down on the bed. Your mind is slow to catch up. He grabs you around the waist when you realize what he wants to do.

                You crawl on top of him, your face by his cock and your pussy against his face. 69ing with your step-brother – very, very bad. If someone were to walk in right now –

                But the thought dies as Kylo grabs your hips and brings your pussy against his face. His tongue is seemingly everywhere at once: your hole and your clit, working you over expertly. You shudder and bite back a moan. Better to take his cock in your mouth to muffle any noises you might make. Yes, that’s a great idea.

                Kylo’s thick meat is back in your mouth. You are rocking your hips, grinding your pussy against his face as you drool over his cock. Spit runs down his shaft and pre-cum bubbles at your lips. You feel delirious; nothing like yourself at all.

                Your step-brother’s tongue rolls across your clit and then he inserts a finger inside of you. You let out a moan, muffled against his girth rammed in your mouth. Kylo begins to pump his finger in your sopping wet cunt. You can hear how wet you are. Both of you are close.

                As Kylo finger fucks you and flicks his tongue across your clit, you are sucking him off, liking the mess that you are making.

                “Going to make you cum now,” Kylo goes, “Are you going to make me cum too?”

                You moan out a ‘yes’ but it is muffled against his cock stretching out your mouth. Kylo pulls his finger out of you and his tongue laps at your hole, tasting you for a few seconds longer.

                “Cum hard for your step-brother.” He orders you and then his tongue is flicking across your clit so quickly that you are climaxing.

                You lean into his cock, moaning against his meat, refusing to let it go until he cums too. You feel his balls tighten and as you climax against Kylo’s face, he starts to cum as well. His load empties in your mouth, filling it up and spilling out the sides, down along his cock. His dick twitches. You grind your pussy against your step-brother’s face, lost in how absolutely intense the orgasm is as you take his load.

                Together, you cum. After a few minutes, your body feels as though it weighs a thousand pounds. Kylo gently rolls you off him and you lay there on the bed, trying to catch your breath. Your eyes close as you listen to your heart slamming against your rib cage.

                As reality sets in, you realize you did the exact opposite of telling Kylo this wouldn’t work. Instead, you leapt straight into the disgusting sin pile of doing even more with your step-brother.

                But you are exhausted. You can’t even fight with yourself because your eyes are growing heavy. You feel Kylo shift on the bed and then he is by your ear.

                “Told you I’d help.” He says softly.

                You mumble something, already falling asleep. Kylo slides off the bed and gets dressed. The last thing you notice before sleep takes you is that he locks the door on the way out so no one will find you passed out in bed half-dressed from the orgasm you just received.

                Sleep sweeps over you with your final thought being: _I’m in this too far to stop now._

               


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After toppling down the rabbit hole with Kylo, you find yourself on edge wondering if he is going to make another move on you.

 

                Another night of no sleep. You kick the covers off and stare at the ceiling. It is past one in the morning. You have an eight am class. What are you doing? Sitting here, mulling over what happened a week and a half ago – and wondering why nothing has happened since.

                It’s terrible how far you have fallen. Your head is in the clouds, constantly going back to the two encounters you’ve had with Kylo. During the day, he doesn’t treat you any differently than before. He never sought you out to begin with or was overly chatty. No, he was always slightly sullen and always brooding, doing his homework and sneaking off at night.

                Nothing had changed in that manner either. At night, as you lay there, waiting and dreading the moment he knocks on your door, your heart would fall when you could hear him sneaking out. Another night he wouldn’t come to you. Another night a party was more interesting.

                Deep down, you want him to knock – you want him to do terrible things to you. But you only admit that to yourself at three am when the world is quiet and your head is safe.

                Last time, you were supposed to tell him to leave and that it couldn’t go any further. It ended up with his dick in your mouth and his tongue against your clit. Truly went according to schedule. The truth was that this couldn’t go anyway but poorly. It wasn’t as if the two of you could start a normal relationship. It would always have that step-sibling stigma to it even if it has only been six months. Your mom would think that you had lost your mind especially after making it clear you weren’t exactly Kylo’s biggest fan.

                You are so lost in the thought – the same thoughts you’ve been going over non-stop as of late – that you don’t hear the first knock on the door. It isn’t until the second louder knock that you sit up in bed and look at the door. Are you having auditory hallucinations now? That would be something, wouldn’t it.

                When the noise doesn’t repeat for a few seconds, you lower back into bed and pull the sheets over you. Alright, you were losing it. There was –

                The door suddenly opens. Sitting up, you look to see Kylo coming in swiftly. He closes and locks the door behind him. Your heart skips a beat and begins to beat rapidly. Like a thief in the night, Kylo stands there. Sleep, which had been alluding you to begin with, is now a distant goal.

                “Are you deaf?” He whispers.

                You scowl, “I’m trying to sleep.”

                But that doesn’t seem to be any of his concern because is he walking towards your bed. You grab one of your pillows and toss it down to take up more room on the bed. Kylo stops and looks down at you.

                “What is this?” He gestures to the pillow.

                “There isn’t any room. For you, I mean.” The words sound hollow to you – like a song and dance you can’t quite seem to stop yourself from putting Kylo through.

                It is too dark to see his face. Your blinds are closed, allowing just a hint of moonlight into the room. He is wearing all black. He looks like a burglar, a cat slinking through the darkness to corrupt you.

                Can you be corrupted if you want it?

                Already, your face feels hot. You are glad he can’t see you.

                “God, a pillow. How will I defeat something like this?” Kylo deadpans.

                Before you can reply, he is tugging off his t-shirt and drops it to the floor. You feel like you are going to have a heart attack. Kylo, with his ridiculous toned chest and arms that would probably look amazing pinning you down and – no, no, why do you do this? Why are you allowing this – any of this – to unfold with your step-brother?

                He knocks the pillow off the bed and then pulls off his sweatpants. Kylo is just in his boxers now; clearly not in the mood to waste any time. Frozen to the spot, you say and do nothing to stop him from crawling into bed next to you.

                Acutely aware of the fact you are just wearing a long night shirt, you feel exposed next to your practically naked step-brother.

                “You should go.” You mumble, trying to ignore how tight your chest feels.

                Next to you, Kylo groans, “Not this again. Is this part of foreplay for you?”

                “Excuse you?” You squeak, risking a glance at him.

                “The whole ‘oh no, Kylo, don’t get in bed, it’s wrong, we’re step-siblings’ thing you keep doing,” He leans down and plants a soft kiss on the top of your shoulder, “It’s boring.”

                “Oh, well, excuse me for being boring.” You say with a shudder as he moves your hair away from your neck and trails his lips along your skin, “But you shouldn’t be here.”

                “Tell me to go then.” He whispers in your ear.

                The words hang there – Kylo is teasing you because he knows you won’t. You know it too. When you don’t say anything, Kylo gently pushes you flat against the bed and crawls on top of you. Your head feels light. The covers are over both of you like a flimsy sort of protection in case someone was to burst in.

                He is looking down at you, studying your face silently. You can feel that he is hard against your leg through the flimsy material of his boxers. For a few seconds, nothing happens.

                Then, your step-brother lowers his face and kisses you. Your mouth opens against his and your face tilts upwards to better kiss him. It is instinctual where it should horrify you. His tongue is in your mouth and your body is warm, already responding to his touch. This is the first time Kylo has kissed you – and you welcome it. He tastes like cigarettes and toothpaste.

                He is grinding slowly against you. His cock is straining against the fabric of his boxers, pressing against the front of your underwear. Kylo nips at your bottom lip with his teeth, pulling on it as you stop fighting what you know is going to happen. Succumbing to your step-brother’s kisses and the way he is grinding against your pussy, you can feel how wet you are getting. You have been craving this, needing it, desiring Kylo to take you down this dark path because it feels too good to stop.

                It is dangerous to be grinding in bed with your step-brother. With your mother and his father asleep downstairs, noise must be kept to a minimal. With the pretended security of the blankets covering you, Kylo’s lips move away from yours and down your neck. He bites you there and you let out a small gasp.

                “You can’t do that. No marks.” You scold him quietly.

                “Mmm, no marks? Where’s the fun in that?” Kylo replies as he bites you harder, “Just tell your mom you’re fooling around with someone at school. It isn’t technically a lie.”

                This entire time, you are moving your hips to try to grind against him. You are so wet that your underwear is sticking to your pussy lips. You can feel how hard he is…and god, do you want him inside of you. Kylo grabs your night shirt and yanks it off, tossing it to the floor. He lowers his face to your tits, pinching and rolling your nipples in between his fingers before sucking on each one. You shiver as your eyes close, letting your step-brother bite and suck on them.

                Each nerve in your body has seemingly come alive underneath his touch. You feel like you are walking on a tightrope, trying to keep everything in check and not to give too much away of how much you are loving this. But it is a losing battle. Kylo rolls his tongue across one of your nipples before dragging his tongue along your tit and then bites you again on your neck. God, there it is going to be a pain to hide the marks tomorrow.

                His lips are near your ear when he whispers, “I’m going to fuck you now, do you understand?”

                Dizzily, you manage to mumble, “Yes.”

                “Are you wet for your step-brother?” He whispers as he removes your underwear and his boxers before draping himself back over you, almost smothering you with the sensation of him.

                The touch is electric. Skin to skin like this is dark and dangerous. Kylo is much larger than you and you feel very small pressed against him. Even so, you feel almost protected being like this with him. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pull him closer so that he can enter you.

                “Yes, please.” You whisper, anxious to feel him inside you.

                Finally, finally – you can feel the head of his cock pressing against your wet hole as he begins to enter you. Your breath catches. God, he is thick. Kylo buries his face in your neck and lets out a muffled groan. The sound of his arousal sounds so good. It feels as if you have been waiting ages for this to happen, like a plant needing to be watered. Inch by inch, you take your step-brother’s thick cock. Even though you are dripping wet, Kylo’s meat is thick and large. Your pussy takes it slowly…too slowly. You try to wiggle your hips to take more of him faster.

                “Oh my god,” You whimper in a voice that doesn’t even sound like yours, “Please –” Your voice is cut off by a gasp of pleasure.

                Kylo covers your mouth with his hand and looks at you, “You have to be quiet. Otherwise, you’ll be caught taking your step-brother’s cock.” He growls in your ear as the final inch of him enters you.

                It is so hard to be silent. He keeps his hand covering your mouth and begins to pump his hips. Your pussy is so wet that you can heard the obscene sounds of its wetness sucking on his thick dick. Breathing hard against his hand, you look at your step-brother. Here you are, in the middle of the night, taking your step-brother’s cock for the first time. The thrill of taking it as well as having to keep quiet is making it the best sex you’ve ever had.

                “I’ll move my hand,” He whispers, “But you have to be quiet. Can you be good for me?”

                You nod and Kylo removes his hand. He takes your hands and pins them above your head, holding you in place as he begins to pick up your pace. You can hear his ragged breathing, feel his thick dick buried in your pussy as he thrusts inside of you.

                Still holding your hands in place, Kylo’s face is pressed against your neck. You like the way he is smothered against you – like how warm both of you are and the way you are pinned between the bed and him. You feel like a ragdoll, taking your step-brother’s cock, unable to move your arms or do anything else besides let him pound you. Your brain is empty of all thoughts. The only thing you can focus on is your own mounting pleasure.

                “Fuck,” He groans in your ear, “Jesus, you feel so fucking good,” He rams his cock hard, and the headboard of the bed rattles against the wall, “God, who knew my step-sister had such a nice cunt.”

                The headboard rattles again and you go, “Kylo – Kylo – too much noise…”

                He makes a noise of frustration, releasing his grip on your hands and biting down hard on your neck before going, “Afraid we’ll get caught, sis?” He is teasing you now, moving his cock so painfully slowly that you almost want to throw caution to the wind.

                The blankets covering the two of you is only adding to the heat. The two of you are sweating but you don’t care. In fact, you like it; getting sweaty with Kylo from taking his cock. God, you really do lose your mind with him, don’t you?

                Your hands are digging into his back now, clinging to him as he slowly pumps his cock in you. Your pussy is making soft slurping noises as it sucks on his thick meat. Your lips are stretched out around the head of his cock. Kylo brings you in for a kiss. But this kiss is sloppy, all tongue and teeth as he begins to pick up his pace again.

                His balls are smacking against your skin. You can feel his heart racing against yours as his tongue is in your mouth in an attempt to keep you both silent. Bodies slick with sweat, gasping and clinging to one another – you have never had sex so intense before.

                The kiss ends. Kylo presses his forehead against yours and whispers, “You like taking your step-brother’s cock? You can pretend you don’t but I can feel how soaking wet you are. I can fucking hear how wet your cunt is. Taking your step-brother’s cock in that pretty little pussy of yours.”

                Jesus, the words are too much. He can seemingly hit every single one of your buttons. You let out a shuddering breath. Your pussy tightens around his cock as you can feel your climax rapidly approaching.

                “I’m gonna cum in you,” Kylo growls as he slams his cock in you and you don’t even care about possible noise now, “You’re gonna take your step-brother’s cum.”

                Your head has rolled back and your body is arched as you moan out ‘yes’ over and over like a prayer. You’re on the pill – the only thing you care about is cumming and having Kylo cum in you. Out of all the times that you have had sex, a guy has never been able to get you off before like this. But you are so close to climaxing. Your fingers dig into Kylo’s back. You are moving your hips with his thrusts. Both of you are sweating.

                “Gonna fill my step-sister’s pretty cunt with my load.” Kylo grunts and it is too much –

                His hand is over your mouth instantly and your moan is muffled against his skin as you climax. Shuddering, your body twitching underneath him, you cum. Wildly, you buck your hips against his cock. Kylo lets out a small gasp and then he is cumming as well. You can feel his warm load in your cunt, can feel your step-brother cumming inside of you and it only seems to make your orgasm stronger. You like the sensation of his cum filling you up; of how new this all is and how much you love it.

                Together, you come down from your orgasms. Kylo collapses against you. Both of you are gasping for breath. You are covered in sweat, still holding onto him, dizzy from how intense your orgasm was. Holding onto Kylo and feeling your step-brother’s load in you…it is truly the filthiest thing you have ever done.

                And god, you really do love it.

                Kylo shifts and rolls off you, laying on his back. He turns to look at you, “Are you falling asleep already?”

                “Yes.” You mumble, your eyes already heavy.

                “You know I can’t stay.” He goes.

                “Mhhmm.” You manage to reply as your eyes close.

                There is a chuckling noise and then Kylo leans over and kisses you on the lips gently. You can feel him shift and move out of the bed, gathering his clothes. You are fucked out and have been fucked well. Even if you wanted to try to talk to Kylo, you are too exhausted to say anything.

                As you hear the door open and close a couple seconds later, you know that there won’t be any stopping this. This side that Kylo has awakened in you: the side of someone who likes fucking their step-brother, keeping it a secret and taking his cock isn’t going away.

                No, all tonight did prove was that you are going to want to fuck him whenever you can. There is no more pretenses to hide behind now.

                You love fucking your step-brother.

                Your only concern is how long you’ll have to wait before you get to do it again.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck at a birthday party, you can't help but spend too much time dwelling on Kylo. A quick walk to clear your head turns into something else when you run into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-public sex with risk of getting caught.

 

                The park stretches out in front of you, dotted with flowers here and there with the sun high in the sky. You let out a small sigh of contentment and lean back in your beach chair. Uncomfortable, yes, but better than nothing.

                It is the birthday of your mom’s best friend. She is one of those neighborhood mothers that loved to organize big events and her birthday was nothing she was going to overlook. This year, she had rented this area of the park for the day. The whole thing feels more like a festival instead of a regular birthday but you were enjoying the day off from homework and studying.

                There is another reason for your great mood although he hasn’t arrived yet.

                You scan the crowd anyway, hoping to see Kylo. He had left early this morning for class but had told your mom that he’d pop by at the party later. You fiddle with the hem of your skirt, hoping he doesn’t flake. Then you try to tell yourself that it doesn’t matter even if he does. You’ll see him tonight.

                You’ve been seeing him every night for two weeks, after all.

                The memories flash across your brain. Images of Kylo sneaking in your room every night and the dreadfully dirty things you have been allowing your step-brother to do to you. Even now, your skin feels hot at the memory of last night where he had fucked you from behind and you had to shove your face into the pillow to keep quiet.

                There is a sudden scream that snaps you out of your thoughts. Alarmed, you sit up a little. But it is only a small child playfully screaming as one of their friends chase them across the field. You stand up, deciding that going for a walk would clear your head instead of sitting here and daydreaming about how fall down the rabbit hole you have fallen with your step-brother.

                Cutting across the field, you walk along the edge of the field and a thick blanket of trees. When you were little, there was an urban legend these woods were haunted. It had felt as if they spread out for miles, just itching to be explored even with the threat of ghosts. But the older you grew, the more evident it was the woods weren’t really woods but more like a small area clustered with trees.

                Even so, they offered some privacy from the party and a chance to clear your head from the Kylo induced fog that had taken up residence over your brain.

                Ducking underneath a tree branch, you wander for a little bit just on the edge of the tree line. You come to a stop after a few minutes of walking to stare out at the party. Tilting your head back, you can make out the sky through the tree branches. An airplane has left a trail of pale smoke across the blue. You watch the smoke dissipate as if it had never been there at all –

                “What are you doing, weirdo?”

                Startled, you yelp and turn around. To your shock, Kylo is standing there. His hair is messy from the breeze and he is dressed entirely in black. He is puffing on a cigarette and staring at you with an amused expression on his face.

                “What the hell? Where did you come from?”

                “Snuck off for a smoke. Been here for ten minutes and already needed a break. Found you staring up at the sky.”

                Sheepishly, you look away, “It was pretty. Anyway, you can’t say anything. You’re hiding out here too.”

                He smirked, “Dad doesn’t know I smoke. And he isn’t going to find out either because you’re not going to tell him.”

                “Yeah? Or what?” You challenge, crossing your arms.

                Kylo tilts his face back and blows out smoke before dropping the cigarette and crushing it underneath his feet, “Is this you trying to get fucked, sis?”

                Your face flushes, “Do you always have to be so crass?”

                He takes two steps forward, closing the distance between the two of you and snaking his arms around your waist, “Only because you like it so much.”

                Panicked, you glance over your shoulder, afraid that someone will see you. Kylo laughs at this and brings his lips against your neck, leaving a row of butterfly kisses along your skin.

                “Kylo – people could see.”

                He bites your neck and you wince, not from pain, but because you are going to have to buy more cover-up due to all the marks he has been leaving on you lately. But he releases his grip and looks down at you.

                “We wouldn’t have to sneak around like this if we just told them.” He says.

                You scoff, “You’re mental. We went over this already.”

                “Right and you explained all the reasons why we couldn’t tell our respective parents that we’re deeply and passionately in lust. But I finally figured out the real reason.” Kylo teases and the way he looks you up and down makes your skin feel very hot again.

                “Why is that?”

                One of his arms is slinking around your waist again, pulling you close against your step-brother. Your breath catches. Just being this close to him makes you feel dizzy and light. How can one man have this effect on you?”

                He leans down and his breath brushes against your ear as he whispers, “Because you like it.” When you don’t reply right away, he keeps going, “Isn’t that right, my slutty little step-sister? You like us sneaking around and fucking. You like having my cock in you knowing that we have to keep it a secret.”

                Your eyes close as you let out a small shuddery breath. Kylo is right, of course, you just hadn’t thought he’d have figured it out already. Had you been that obvious? The truth is – the dirty and disgusting truth of it all – you like sneaking around with Kylo and keeping it a secret. The thrill of it, the fact that you couldn’t tell a single soul, the way he made you feel when he was fucking you and called you his step-sister…

                Well, you love it. And you didn’t want to try to make what you had with Kylo ‘normal’.

                He is your dark secret and you want him to yourself.

                And Kylo knew it.

                You force your eyes open to look at him. He is playing with a lock of your hair. Too close – he is much too close. If anyone were to see…

                “Now,” He goes, “Why don’t we stop wasting time? I haven’t fucked you all day and I miss my step-sister just something terribly.” He is teasing you again and you can feel your resolve crumble at your step-brother’s touch.

                “But we could get caught…” You breath but your heart flutters in excitement.

                “Guess we’ll have to hurry.” He says mock seriously before bringing his lips against yours.

                Your step-brother tastes like smoke but you don’t care. Your mouth opens against his and his tongue presses against yours. His hands grope your tits through the top of your sundress. He is right. You will have to hurry. One wrong stray glance and someone could see you through the thin coverage of trees. Instead of making you nervous, this makes you want Kylo more. Your body is pressed against his, feeling small against him. Has it really only been a little over twelve hours since you last had him? It feels so much longer.

                “Come here.” Kylo says, breaking the kiss and yanking you towards a tree with a lowered branch.

                He turns you around so that you can hold onto the branch. He flips your dress up around your waist and you hear his pants unzip. Through the trees, you can see the party going on across the field. No one has any idea that you are out here, about to get fucked by your step-brother. The thought blinds you with lust and you let out a small impatient noise.

                Kylo nudges your legs apart and moves your underwear to one side. You can feel him begin to enter you. You are already soaked – you have been soaked from thinking about him all day, needing his cock inside of you – and you sigh in relief at the sensation of his girth entering you.

                Kylo grunts as he enters you. Your fingers curl around the tree branch and you focus on a patch of blue sky, knowing that you cannot make too much noise. He finally enters you fully and for a minute he doesn’t move at all. Then his hands tighten on your hips and he begins to thrust inside you.

                “Is this what you want, sis?” He says through gritted teeth, “Fucked in secret like this, just outside of where people could see us?”

                “Y-Yes!” You manage to gasp as you hold onto the branch harder.

                You are making small noises of pleasure with each thrust, hearing his balls smack against your skin and the soft noises your wet pussy makes as it takes your step-brother’s thick, hard cock. In the distance, you can hear the noises of the party – muffled music from somewhere, kids playing, people talking. None of them have any idea you have snuck off to take your step-brother’s dick. No one knows you have him buried inside of you, fucking you like this. It is deliciously disgusting…and you love it so much.

                One of Kylo’s hands leaves your waist and wraps around your throat. This forces you to lean back a little, allowing him to curl his body against yours. He is panting in your ear as he keeps his grip on your throat.

                “Say it.” He orders you, his teeth tugging on your earlobe, his breath hot against your skin.

                “I love my step-brother’s cock,” You say in a ragged breath, “I love it when you fuck me.”

                He tilts your face to the side so that he can kiss you. From this angle, he cannot pound you quickly. It is more like you cannot move with his cock buried in you. The kiss is messy and he bites on your bottom lip hard as you wiggle your hips, trying to get more of him inside of your wet cunt.

                “This is our secret, isn’t it, my disgusting whore of a step-sister?” He says as releases his grip on your throat and moves his hand lower, to your clit, where he begins to rub his finger across it.

                The pleasure is immense. You can’t reply – instead all you can do is moan his name. His cock is deep inside you, and his finger is circling your clit rapidly, bringing you close to climax.

                “We’re going to be like this for a long time. Sneaking around. Fucking and sucking each other whenever no one else is around. Because you’re a whore,” His voice is hoarse as he rubs your clit, causing your knees to tremble, “But I love whores. Even better when it’s my step-sister.”

                Your breath hitches and his name tumbles from your lips as his words push you over the edge. Your climax hits you hard. Your knuckles turn white from holding onto the branch and you close your eyes. The sounds of the party fade from your mind as you move your hips against his cock, cumming on it. Kylo always makes you cum hard, either before or at the same time he does. The climax is never anything less than amazing.

                He moves his finger off your clit and then positions himself in his earlier position. It is his turn to cum now. You are eager for his load in you, anxious to walk around the rest of the party knowing that your step-brother’s cum is inside of you.

                Kylo doesn’t waste any time. His pace is furious, skin smacking against skin, the spring air causing your dress to stick with you from sweat. You can hear his heavy breathing and the way he is trying hard to keep as quiet as he can. His cock twitches and you know he is close.

                “P-please,” You whisper, “I need your cum in me. Please.”

                With a grunt, he replies, “Anything for my step-sister.”

                He slams inside of you, causing you to yelp. You can feel his load spilling inside of your wet and fucked out cunny, warm and filling you up. You don’t move, allowing your step-brother to empty himself inside of you. Once Kylo is finished, he pulls out. Both of you are trying to clean yourselves up the best you can before returning to the party.

                “How do I look?” You ask, wiggling your fingers which are sore from the way you had been holding the branch.

                “Like a fucked out slut.” Kylo says as he catches his breath.

                “Whatever, whore.” You fire back, standing on your tip-toes to try to fix the collar of the dress shirt he is wearing.

                He smirks and then pulls out another cigarette, “You go back first. I’m gonna smoke another one.”

                “Alright.” You turn to leave but he reaches out for you.

                His lips crush yours in a quick kiss before smacking you on the ass, “Okay, go. Before I want to fuck you again.”

                Making sure that you can actually walk, you leave Kylo and head back to the party. You don’t bother glancing over your shoulder at him.

                You know you’ll be seeing him again that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off on a secret getaway with Kylo, you accept what you want from this relationship and how unconventional it might be.

 

                “Shush! You’re going to wake them up!” You exclaim as you fumble with the door handle.

                Kylo’s voice is close to your ear, “We are going to do that anyway so who cares?”

                You swat his hand away from your waist and manage to swipe the keycard over the lock. The door beeps and you manage to get inside the hotel room before Kylo wraps his arms around your waist from behind, kicking the door shut.

                Leaving you in complete darkness.

                “Lemme turn on a light at first.” You protest, practically tripping in the dark over something – probably something Kylo had left on the floor.

                But his lips are already on your neck, proving to be a distraction as you grope in the dark for the light. It is well past midnight and Kylo is a bit drunk. The darkness is apparently not a hindrance for him. He only wants one thing tonight.

                In all honesty, so do you.

                Finally feeling the lamp switch on the nearest table, you flick it on. The dim light floods the small hotel room. It isn’t much to look at. But the hotel room is only being used for one thing: a secret getaway with your step-brother; the first in the six months that you have been fooling around with him.

                It had been your idea. After realizing the key component that fueled your relationship with your step-brother was the fact that both loved to hide it, you hadn’t looked back. The sex in the park had taken things to the next level. You loved sneaking around with him. You couldn’t get enough of the quickies in the morning or the quiet nights where he would take you in your room. There was an increasing risk to it as well, one time even fooling around on campus, that thrilled not only you, but Kylo.

                While there had never been any sort of discussion if the two of you were ‘dating’, there had been no other girls appearing in Kylo’s life and no one else in yours. Your step-brother and yourself had worked out exactly what you wanted: each other, in secret, taking and giving one another every dirty idea that either of you had. Telling people about you would ruin something key to this strange relationship that you loved. No, both of you liked staying in the dark; being each other’s dirty little secret.

                Which is why the idea to escape for the weekend had been so well received by him. You had lied and told your mother you were going out of town for your friend’s birthday. Kylo had created a similar lie to his father. Neither one suspected anything. Hiding it was part of the thrill, after all, and neither one of you were going to slip up.

                In reality, you had met up two hours out of town, in a shitty hotel, where no one knew you were step-siblings and you didn’t have to worry about being quiet when Kylo fucked you and no one would glance when he would grab your ass in public. It had been an amazing two days – the reprieve of not having to hide it was going to make the return even sweeter.

                Kylo’s hands are already drifting up your hips along your sides before groping your tits over your shirt. With your back pressed against him, you can feel the stiffness in his jeans and his breath picking up as he squeezes them again. His touch affects you instantly, like it always does. Being with Kylo in any capacity conjured up a small flower struggling for water. Before he came along, there was nothing exciting going in life – it was as if you were wilting. But Kylo had watered you, brought you back to tilt your face towards the light and crave more; from him and life in general. Everything was better with this dark secret – everything was better with your step-brother being your lover.

                You turn your face to the side, allowing Kylo to kiss you. He tastes like booze and cigarettes; the taste of him familiar and new at the same time. Opening your mouth, his tongue presses against yours as he squeezes your tits again. You reach back to front of his jeans, rubbing his cock through the fabric. He lets out a small groan in your mouth before breaking the kiss. Breathless, he begins to strip your clothes off you and then pushes you back onto the bed.

                He removes his own clothes quickly, tossing them to the floor. You drink in the sight of him – well toned and perfectly in shape, his dark hair falling a little in front of his eyes and his hard cock popping free of his boxers when he tugs them off. Then Kylo crawls over you, leaving a trail of kisses from your neck, over your tits, down your stomach and finally your thighs.

                Normally, you hesitate at Kylo eating you out because it feels so good that you tend to make too much noise. But here it doesn’t matter. As far as anyone knows, Kylo is your boyfriend, not your step-brother. With his face buried in between your legs, his tongue drags down along your pussy lips. You let out a small sigh as he repeats the action. He gently spreads you open with his fingers before probing his tongue down towards your hole.

                “Already wet,” You hear him say almost with a purr, “When aren’t you though, sis?”

                Your reply is swiftly cut off as he sucks on your hole for a couple of seconds before slipping his tongue inside. Your fingers curl around the blanket as he tastes you. Your step-brother is right – you are wet. You have been wet all night, ever since you had left the room to go out for dinner. Kylo seems to leave you constantly feeling intoxicated, like you are in a fog.

                His tongue leaves your hole and darts up to your clit. With a moan, one of your hands runs through his hair before taking a fistful around your fingers. Your step-brother’s tongue rolls across your clit, alternating between sucking on it and flicking his tongue across the swollen bead. You arch your hips a little, his name falling from your lips as he works your cunt over. By now, Kylo is an expert at eating you out. Already he is quickly getting you close to climax.

                But he knows this and stops. You let out a whine which causes him to laugh.

                “Anxious to cum already, sis?” He goes, looking up at you, “Not yet. You’re cumming on my cock tonight.”

                Breathless, you nod and Kylo lays down next to you. He is slowly jerking himself off. Sometimes, you liked to watch him play with himself. You’d talk to him until he came. You enjoyed the way he’d move his hand over his dick and liked watching him cum. But tonight is not one of those nights.

                “Come on. Hop on your step-brother’s cock. I’ll fuck you the way you like it best.” He goes.

                He doesn’t need to tell you twice. Eagerly, you climb on top of him, positioning yourself so that you can start to take his dick. You are so wet that your pussy easily stretches to take his thick meat inside of you. Sinking down on your step-brother’s cock, you moan loudly. When his entire length is inside of your pussy, you start to slowly move on him. Kylo watches you. His hands move to squeeze your tits together, fondling and groping him as you take your time riding his dick.

                “Just like that, sis. Look at you. You’re a pro at taking your step-brother’s cock.” He urges, his voice hoarse and taunt, “Milk my dick.”

                You pick up the pace a little. You know how this is going to end – with Kylo pounding you like a ragdoll – and it is hard not to want to skip to the end. He knows you love this position. There is something about being folded against him, small against him, taking his pounding, that gives you the strongest orgasms.

                Kylo watches as you fuck him, riding his cock and grinding against him. He does nothing and only watches. You work yourself up in a frenzy completely by yourself, an itch you can’t scratch as you bounce on your step-brother’s dick. At one point, just to bother you, he puts his hands behind his head, causing you to groan in impatience as you fuck him.

                You are panting, moaning, begging for him to give you what you want – the fucking that you need – to water you. Your skin smacks against his, your pussy makes soft wet sucking noises as it takes his meat. Finally, it is too much for him as well because he yanks you forward. You fall against his chest as he grabs your hips.

                Kylo begins to ram his cock inside of you hard and fast. You feel tiny against your step-brother, who is so much taller and larger than you are, like a ragdoll being fucked. All you can do is take his cock – finally take his cock the way you love. Not being able to move or do anything besides moan loudly, hearing the sloppy noises of your wet pussy accepting the pounding from your step-brother.

                “Is this what you wanted?” He grunts with each thrust, “Fucked like a silly slut?”

                You groan out a yes. Your bodies are slick with sweat. His fingers dig into your ass, surely leaving marks as you take the pounding. You are going to cum like this. You always cum the hardest like this.

                “Fuck – I’m going to cum in you. I’m going to fill you up with my cum.” He says as he slams his cock fully inside of you.

                The words tumble from your lips – the begging and pleading for your step-brother’s cum inside you. You like it best when Kylo cums inside of you. You like knowing his cum is inside of you and you like feeling the way his cock twitches and empties in your pussy.

                It is too much. You feel your own climax begin. Shuddering against Kylo, you let out a ragged moan and try to move your hips. But he is holding you in place. Bringing his cock fully out of you and then ramming it back inside, he groans. You are both making a ton of noise but neither one of you care. Your orgasm is intense, a slow roll of pleasure that start at your center and spreads out across your body. You can feel his warm cum emptying inside of you, filling you up as you take your step-brother’s load inside of you. Together, the two of you are interlocked, clinging to one another as you climax.

                For a while after your orgasms end, neither one of you move. Too exhausted, with your limbs feeling like they are made of lead, you lay against Kylo. You can hear the way his heart is thudding in his chest, only to slow to a regular speed after a few minutes. His hands are trailing up and down your back lazily.

                He breaks the silence first, “I love you.”

                “I love you too.” You mumble sleepily.

                The first ‘I love you’ had come a month ago, after a particular risky session in the back of his car outside his work. You had stopped by on a whim after class. He had gotten a part time job three months ago, making fucking him a lot harder to pull off since there was less time. There was also the fact you were missing him in general which is why you had decided to stop by.

                Messy, covered in sweat and out of breath, Kylo had uttered the words afterwards. It had been the final piece in the puzzle of your strange relationship with your step-brother. He only ever said the words after sex, refusing to lower those barriers he kept up any other time. But you didn’t care. He didn’t need to tell you all the time for you to know that it was true.

                “Roll off me. You’re heavy and sweaty.” He grumbles, the moment of vulnerability over.

                You roll off him, letting out another yawn. Kylo shifts to his side, draping an arm over you in an annoying manner. You try to shrug him off and he laughs low in your ear.

                “What is this? You don’t want cuddles from your step-brother?”

                “You’re heavy and sweaty.” You quip.

                “You don’t seem to mind when I’m fucking you.” He goes although now he is yawning.

                “That’s because you’re making me cum.”

                He moves his hand to your hip, curling around you. Secure and comforted, it takes no time at all for Kylo to fall asleep. Sleep is tugging on your own brain now. Even so, you try to keep it off for a few more seconds to take in the sight of the hotel room.

                The getaway is nice. So is sleeping together like this. Keeping it a secret is fun too, though, and neither one of you can quite give it up. No, even though no one would understand how you can be in love with your step-brother, and also how you like keeping it a secret, this is how it works for you. This is how it works for Kylo. Why change something as good as this?

                Sleep grabs a hold of you and you can no longer fight it off. Listening to Kylo’s quiet breathing, you snuggle down into the bed and drift off to sleep.

                This is exactly where you should be with exactly who you should be with.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who took the time to try this fic out, left kudos or comments - it means a lot that people click on my little fics. It was important to me to try to give this fic a happy ending that didn't require a lot of plot since I just basically wanted to focus on the smut. I tried to think of what I would do in this situation and have the fic end happily and still keep it smutty. :) Thank you again for reading!


End file.
